darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Merlin's Crystal/Transcript
Searching for a Quest Sir Lucan *'Sir Lucan:' Hello there adventurer. *'Player:' I'm looking for a quest... *'Sir Lucan:' Talk to the King then adventurer. He is always looking for men of bravery to aid him in his actions... Sir Gawain *'Sir Gawain:' Good day to you sir/madam! *'Player:' Know you of any quests sir knight? *'Sir Gawain:' The king is the man to talk to if you want a quest. Sir Kay *'Player:' Hello. *'Sir Kay:' Good morrow sir/madam! *'Player:' Morning. Know where an adventurer has to go to find a quest around here? *'Sir Kay:' An adventurer eh? There is no service finer than serving the bountiful King Arthur, and I happen to know there's an important quest to fulfill. Sir Palomedes *'Sir Palomedes:' Hello there adventurer, what do you want of me? *'Player:' I'd like some advice on finding a quest. *'Sir Palamedes:' I do not know of any myself... but it would perhaps be worth your while asking the King if he has any tasks for you. Sir Tristram *'Sir Tristram:' Hail Arthur, King of the Britons! *'Player:' Um... Hello.I'm looking for adventure! More specifically, some sort of quest. *'Sir Tristram:' ... Then hail Arthur, King of the Britons, like I just said. *'Player:' Oh. Ok. I thought you just had a weird way of saying hello is all. Sir Pelleas *'Sir Pelleas:' Greetings to the court of King Arthur! *'Player:' Hello. I'm looking for a quest. Who should I talk to? *'Sir Pelleas:' King Arthur will let you know. I believe he has a quest at the moment. Sir Bedivere *'Sir Bedivere:' May I help you? *'Player:' I'm really just looking for a quest... *'Sir Bedivere:' Fortune favours us both then adventurer. I suggest you go and speak to King Arthur. Sir Lancelot *'Sir Lancelot:' Greetings! I am Sir Lancelot, the greatest Knight in the land! What do you want? **'Player:' You're a little full of yourself aren't you? ***'Sir Lancelot:' I have every right to be proud of myself. My prowess in battle in world renowned! **'Player:' I seek a quest! ***'Sir Lancelot:' Leave questing to the professionals. Such as myself. King Arthur of the Britons *'King Arthur:' Welcome to my court. I am King Arthur. **'Player:' I want to become a knight of the round table! ***'King Arthur:' Well, in that case I think you need to go on a quest to prove yourself worthy. My knights all appreciate a good quest. Unfortunately, our current quest is to rescue Merlin. Back in England, he got himself trapped in some sort of magical Crystal. We've moved him from the cave we found him in and now he's upstairs in his tower. ***'Player:' I will see what I can do then. ***'King Arthur:' Talk to my knights if you need any help. **'Player:' So what are you doing in Runescape? ***'King Arthur:' Well legend says we will return to Britain in its time of greatest need. But that's not for quite a while yet. So we've moved the whole outfit here for now. We're passing the time in Runescape! **'Player:' Thank you very much. The Investigation Sir Lucan *'Player:' Any suggestions on freeing Merlin? *'Sir Lucan:' I've tried all the weapons I can find, yet none are powerful enough to break his crystal prison... Perhaps the mighty Excalibur would be strong enough... *'Player:' Excalibur eh? Where would I find that? *'Sir Lucan:' The Lady of the Lake is looking after it I believe... but I know not where she resides currently. *'Player:' Thanks. I'll try and find someone who does. Sir Gawain *'Player:' Do you know how Merlin got trapped? *'Sir Gawain:' I would guess this is the work of the evil Morgan Le Faye! *'Player:' And where could I find her? *'Sir Gawain:' She lives in her stronghold to the south of here, guarded by some renegade knights led by Sir Mordred. *'Player:' Any idea how to get into Morgan Le Faye's stronghold? *'Sir Gawain:' No, you've got me stumped there... Sir Kay *'Player:' Any ideas on getting into Mordred's fort? *'Sir Kay:' Mordred... So you think he may be involved with the curse upon Merlin? *'Player:' Good a guess as any right? *'Sir Kay:' I think that you may be onto something there. Unfortunately his fortress is impregnable! *'Player:' ...I'll figure something out. Sir Palomedes *'Player:' I'd like some advice on breaking into Mordred's fort. *'Sir Palomedes:' Sorry, I cannot help you with that. Sir Tristram *'Player:' Um...Hello. I need to get into Mordred's Fort... *'Sir Tristram:' Good luck with that! Sir Pelleas *'Player:' Any suggestions on getting into Mordred's fort? *'Sir Pelleas:' My best guess would be using magic. Unfortunately Merlin is our magic expert. *'Player:' Ok, well, thanks anyway. Sir Bedivere *'Player:' I don't suppose you have any idea how to break into Mordred's fort do you? *'Sir Bedivere:' I am afraid not. Would that we could! Mordred and his cronies have been thorns in our side for far too long already! *'Player:' Ok. Thanks. See you later! *'Sir Bedivere:' Take care adventurer, Mordred is an evil and powerful foe. Sir Lancelot *'Player:' I want to get Merlin out of the crystal. **'Sir Lancelot:' Well, if the Knights of the Round Table can't manage it, I can't see how a commoner like you could succeed where we have failed. *'Player:' Any ideas on how to get into Morgan Le Faye's stronghold? **'Sir Lancelot:' That stronghold is built in a strong defensive position. It's on a big rock out into the sea. There are two ways in that I know of, the large heavy front doors, and the sea entrance, only penetrable by boat. They take all their deliveries by boat. Trying the Front Door *You knock at the door. You hear a voice from inside... *'Renegade Knight:' Yes? What do you want? *'Player:' Um... **'Player:' Pizza delivery! ***'Renegade Knight:' We didn't order any Pizza. Get lost! **'Player:' Have you ever considered letting the glory of Saradomin into your life? I have some pamphlets you may be interested in reading and discussing with me. ***'Renegade Knight:' No. Go away. **'Player:' Can I interest you in some double glazing? An old castle like this must get very draughty in the winter... ***'Renegade Knight:' No. Get out of here before I run you through. **'Player:' Would you like to buy some lucky heather? ***'Renegade Knight:' No. Go away. ****It looks like you'll have to find another way in... The Coastline Business *'Arhein:' Hello! Would you like to trade? I've a variety of wares for sale, as well as a special supply of pineapples and seaweed! *'Player:' Is that your ship? *'Arhein:' Yes, I use it to make deliveries to my customers up and down the coast. These crates here are all ready for my next trip. **'Player:' Do you deliver to the fort just down the coast? ***'Arhein:' Yes, I do have orders to deliver there from time to time. I think I may have some bits and pieces for them when I leave here next actually. ****'Player:' Can you drop me off on the way down please? *****'Arhein:' I don't think Sir Mordred would like that. He wants as few outsiders visiting as possible. I wouldn't want to lose his business. ****'Player:' Aren't you worried about supplying evil knights? *****'Arhein:' Hey, you gotta take business where you can find it these days! Besides, if I didn't supply them, someone else would. **'Player:' Where do you deliver to? ***'Arhein:' Oh, various places up and down the coast. Mostly Karamja and Port Sarim. ***'Player:' I don't suppose I could get a lift anywhere? ***'Arhein:' Sorry pal, but I'm afraid I'm not quite ready to sail yet. I'm waiting on a big delivery of candles which I need to deliver further along the coast. **'Player:' Are you rich then? ***'Arhein:' Business is going reasonably well... I wouldn't say I was the richest of merchants ever, but I'm doing fairly well all things considered. Inside the Crate *The crate is empty. It's just about big enough to hide inside. *You climb inside the crate and wait. You wait. And wait... You hear voices outside the crate. *''Is this your crate, Arhein?'' *''Yeah, I think so. Pack it aboard soon as you can. I'm on a tight schedule for deliveries!'' *You feel the crate being lifted. *''Oof. Wow, this is pretty heavy! I never knew candles weighed so much!'' *''Quit your whining, and stow it in the hold.'' *You feel the crate being put down inside the ship. You wait... And wait... *''Casting off!'' *You feel the ship start to move. Feels like you're now out at sea. The ship comes to a stop. *''Unload Mordred's deliveries onto the jetty.'' *''Aye-aye cap'n!'' *You feel the crate being lifted. You can hear someone mumbling outside the crate. *''...stupid Arhein...making me...candles...never weigh THIS much...hurts...union about this!... ...if...MY ship be different!...stupid Arhein...'' *You feel the crate being put down. You wait. And wait... You climb out of the crate. Keep Le Faye *'Sir Mordred:' You DARE to invade MY stronghold?!?! Have at thee knave!! *'Morgan Le Faye:' STOP! Please... spare my son. *'Player:' Tell me how to untrap Merlin and I might. *'Morgan Le Faye:' You have guessed correctly that I'm responsible for that. I suppose I can live with that fool Merlin being loose for the sake of my son. Setting him free won't be easy though. You will need to find a magic symbol as close to the crystal as you can find. You will then need to drop some bat's bones on the magic symbol while holding a lit black candle. This will summon a mighty spirit named Thrantax. You will need to bind him with magic words. Then you will need the sword Excalibur with which the spell was bound in order to shatter the crystal. **'Player:' So where can I find Excalibur? ***'Morgan Le Faye:' The lady of the lake has it. I don't know if she'll give it to you though, she can be rather temperamental. **'Player:' What are the magic words? ***'Morgan Le Faye:' You will find the magic words at the base of one of the chaos altars. Which chaos altar I cannot remember. **'Player:' Ok, I will go do all that. ***Morgan Le Faye vanishes. The Black Candle *'Candle-Maker:' Hi! Would you be interested in some of my fine candles? *'Player:' Have you got any black candles? *'Candle-Maker:' BLACK candles??? Hmmm. In the candle making trade, we have a tradition that it's very bad luck to make black candles. VERY bad luck. *'Player:' I will pay good money for one... *'Candle-Maker:' I still dunno...Tell you what: I'll supply you with a black candle... IF you can bring me a bucket FULL of wax. *'Candle-Maker:' Have you got any wax yet? *'Player:' Yes, I have some now. *You exchange the wax with the candle maker for a black candle. Excalibur The Lady of the Lake *'The Lady of the Lake:' Good day to you, sir/madam. **'Player:' Who are you? ***'The Lady of the Lake:' I am the Lady of the Lake. **'Player:' I seek the sword Excalibur. ***'The Lady of the Lake:' Aye, I have that artefact in my possession. 'Tis very valuable, and not an artefact to be given away lightly. I would want to give it away only to the one who is worthy and good. ***'Player:' And how am I meant to prove that? ***'The Lady of the Lake:' I shall set a test for you. First I need you to travel to Port Sarim. Then go to the upstairs room of the jeweller' shop there. ***'Player:' Okay, that seems easy enough. Unworthy *'Player:' Hello, I am here for Excalibur. Can I have it yet? *'The Lady of the Lake:' I don't think you are worthy enough. Come back when you are a better person. The Beggar *'Beggar:' Please kind sir/lady... my family and I are starving... Could you find it in your heart to spare me a simple loaf of bread? *'Player:' Yes, certainly. ... except I don't have any bread on me at the moment... *'Beggar:' Well, if you get some, you know where to come. *'Beggar:' Have you got any bread for me yet? *'Player:' Yes, here you go. *You give the bread to the beggar. *'Beggar:' Thank you very much! *The beggar has turned into the Lady of the Lake! *'The Lady of the Lake:' Well done. You have passed my test. Here is Excalibur, guard it well. Summoning the Spirit *Suddenly a mighty spirit appears! *'Player:' Now what were those magic words again? Snarthon... Candtrick... Termanto! *'Thrantax the Mighty:' GRAAAAAAGH! Thou hast me in thine control. So that I mayst return from whence I am, I must grant thee a boon. What dost thou wish of me? *'Player:' I wish to free Merlin from his giant crystal! *'Thrantax the Mighty:' GRAAAAAAGH! The deed is done. Thou mayst now shatter Merlins' crystal with Excalibur and I can once more rest. Begone! And leave me once more in peace. Finishing Freeing Merlin *'Merlin:' Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! It's not fun being trapped in a giant crystal! Go speak to King Arthur, I'm sure he'll reward you! Becoming a Knight *'Player:' I have freed Merlin from his crystal! *'King Arthur:' Ah. A good job, well done. I dub thee a Knight Of The Round Table. You are now an honorary knight. Transcript